Tara
"Tara the Terrible" is a half-fiend Hexblade/Paladin of Tyranny/Dark Warden. She is a petite strongheart halfling and daughter of a necromancer and a succubus. Her auburn skin has a perpetual sheen as if she had been out for a run and glows as if under a soft light. From her black hair two horns protrude and behind her a set of dark feathered wings imply a more sinister nature. While beautiful, her darker side serves as a warning to any who dare approach her. She grew up in an abusive household, told she was an abomination in the eyes of heironeous and a symbol of evil, destruction, and misfortune. Abused, her aura of despair and unluck took it's toll on her foster parents and they fell victim to a tragic accident. Under clergy of Heironeous, Elishar, and Pelor, she was abused in a number of ways to "atone for the evil she had done" of being a half fiend. She seemed cursed, and everywhere she went misery and misfortune would constantly follow, further adding fuel to the belief that she was a mistake. After years of emotional, psychological, and physical abuse by the church of Heironeous, she was had been convinced she was an abomination forever seeking to atone for her evil and at best could hope to avoid the pits of damnation and be left alone to wander the planescape of purgatory for all enternity when she passed. She saw herself having no future, told no righteous man would ever want her, she was forcefully sterilzed at a young age and submitted to extreme torture to make her confess to wrongdoings and "evil feelings" she had. Used by the church as a bodyguard for Malkonvokers, she was conditioned to sacrifice her life for their safety and potection. This came to an end when she was sent on a mission with a group of malconvokers to retrieve a holy text. To thier surprise, Malkiore, having beat them there, was already condemned by them and thus he effortlessly destroyed them except Tara. Seeing her potential, he had a long talk with Tara and Valerie about their plans for the future. Not seeing her as a sinful abomination, but a person who should be proud of her heritage they traveled together for a week until he left the young halfling with the church of Hexor. Training was long, grueling, and difficult, and it took her years to overcome many of the bias and teachings literally burned into her. At the end of it all, she arose quickly, finally embracing her calling and learning to accept who she is as a person and not a tool to be used, she became a high priestess within the order, one of the few non-clerics to do so. From the moment she completed her training, she requested to be allowed to travel with Malkiore as her personal bodyguard so that Hexor's will be spread across the lands, to which they accepted. Her closest friends are in the waylosers, but she is also friends with Mur'rie and Shao Da. Shao and her are is a pseudo open-relationship, but she expresses that they are merely friends as he is too naive and childish to take things to the next level and doesn't want to hurt him. She eventually broke things off with Shao to be with Quinn. Her relationship with Quinn was an enigma to many, but over time actual romance bloomed between them. in the Verdant Nightmare the two would cement their relationship for one another. It has since been revealed that from the very beginning she has been under express order from the church of Hextor to turn the party against Heironeous and manipulate Quinn into wanting to be with her. Personality At first when not threatened she is shy, apologetic, and very sad to the point where she brings everyone around her down as well, making them irritable and depressed. She apologizes for everything, even if it isn't her fault and will constantly murmur or mutter her answer. When really upset she hides behind her hair, and is easily flustered and embarrassed. However, when she feels threatened, annoyed, or hasn't gotten enough sleep she switches into an ultra-aggressive bloodthirsty blunt woman who radiates an aura of fear and meticulously beats anything she sees as even remotely a threat into submission. She isn't actually evil, though she identifies as such because she was born a half fiend and they are inherently evil. In the eyes of Heironeous she is a traitor and abhorrent to their faith while fighting for their enemy, and thus evil. While a paladin of Tyranny and utterly devoted to upholding the law, she is quite caring and donates much of her money to those worse off than her. Her hexblade levels indicate misfortune follow her wherever she goes, and has learned to wield it as a weapon. Over time she began to trust others, and would become friends, albiet still quiet at times. She is shown to have a sense of humor, though can be a little sadistic toward Quinn at times, they enjoy a mostly healthy relationship (even if she is the domenent force behind it).